Problème de compatibilité Quileute
by SEY-sama
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe quand l'imprégnation foire son coup. Si j'vous écrit tout, y'aura pas d'surprise . Jetez un coup d'œil quand même, c'est qu'un OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce court OS est sur Twilight. Ouais, je sais, ça craint. MAIS je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passerait si l'imprégnation dérapait. Certaines fautes de syntaxes sont faites exprès ( j'vous, etc...), le reste, pas vraiment.**

**Considérez cela comme un cadeau de Noël tardif.**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Je suis maudit.

Avouez, ça vous fait marrer. Ca vous fait tellement cramper que vous vous en roulez par terre. Si j'étais à votre place, je le ferais.

J'ai jamais été un type correct et encore moins muni de "compassion". Soyons sérieux, ce truc du siècle dernier est pour les cons. Nous appartenons au nouveau millénaire et le mot d'ordre c'est : "Chacun sa merde". Inutile de préciser que je l'applique sans rechigner, je suis sûr que vous l'aurez compris.

Je m'appelle Alex et je suis un connard de première catégorie. Du moins, c'est ce que disent mes ex quand je les plante publiquement après avoir testé la marchandise, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ma vie est un modèle de procrastination, lâcheté, relations sans lendemain et fêtes de débauchés. Et j'adore ça. Seulement, un problème a pointé le bout de son nez. Et pas un problème de la taille d'un éléphant, un que l'on peut éviter avec difficultés mais que l'on peut quand même éviter. Nan. Un problème réduisant le mont Everest à l'un des châteaux de sable que je m'amuse à démolir dans un rire mégalomaniaque. Un énorme. Tellement énorme que ma vie, telle que je l'avais connue et vécue, est irrémédiablement foutue.

Ca doit être le karma. Il parait que si on fait que des saloperies au monde, le monde se retourne contre toi. Vu le peuple qui rêve de m'enterrer vivant, j'ai peut-être mérité une punition divine. Mais une de cette taille là? Jamais! Y a des trucs qui doivent même pas être imaginés tellement ils sont horribles.

Allez-y, marrez-vous! "Tel est prit qui croyait prendre"? Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Le Destin a un humour de la mort qui tue. Tellement que j'hésite réellement à me jeter du haut de la falaise. Yep. La même que la cruche dépressive. Faut avouer que c'est le bon endroit pour se suicider. Z'avez une belle vue. Autant partir avec une bonne image de ce monde cruel avec une DESTINEE A LA CON!

Ouais. J'ai un caractère de merde et j'en ai rien à battre. Et là, même les plus sadiques des sangsues seraient d'accord pour que je pète un câble. Même tout un pilonne électrique. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était pas un camion qui a déraciné celui qui s'est retrouvé sur la route. Osez dire que vous l'auriez pas fait si vous aviez été à ma place! C'est ça! Marrez vous! Bande d'Oran-outangs drogués aux cacahuètes!

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis maudit. Et y'a un crétin atrophié du bulbe qui a osé me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si atroce que ça le semblait! Non mais vous y croyez? Mais c'est pas une catastrophe naturelle, c'est la fin du monde version Armaggedon, ducon! Y'a vraiment des types qui devraient économiser pour s'acheter un cerveau. Tout ça parce que Môsieur, sous prétexte qu'il s'est lui aussi imprégné, croit devoir me faire la morale.

Ouais. J'me suis imprégné. J'vous l'avez pas dit? Ah. Bah maintenant vous savez. Et ce truc, c'est la merde inter galactique mutante version 2.0. J'vous laisse imaginer, moi, un putain de dragueur invétéré totalement accro aux jupons des pompom-girls, obligé de se ranger parce qu'une saloperie de pouvoir ancestral et honorant nos ancêtres honorables l'a arbitrairement décidé. Moi, je dis non, no, niet, niein et tout c'que vous voulez, mais je refuse de m'enchainer moi même aux chaînes de la fidélité. Jamais. Plutôt crever. Et c'est pourquoi j'hésite réellement à me jeter du haut de ce pic rocheux.

Et encore, c'est loin d'être le pire. Quand vous le saurez, j'vous jure que vous hésiterez entre vous foutre de ma gueule de play-boy allègrement ou me prêtez votre épaule pour que je puisse pleurer.

Nan. Le pire, c'est que j'ai à peine 17 ans. Ma vie est gâchée alors qu'il m'en reste des siècles. Je veux mourir. Des siècles avec... cette chose innommable. Achevez-moi.

Ouais, parce que si je m'étais imprégné d'une bombe sexuelle, ça m'aurait fait chier sur le coup, mais à trèèèèès long terme ç'aurait été profitable. Sauf que non. Pas que la chose soit d'une laideur inqualifiable, c'est pas vraiment le problème. Le problème, c'est que c'est un mec. Ouais. Allez-y, marrez-vous. Vous avez le droit. J'aurais pas arrêté d'me balancer des vannes si j'avais pas été à ma putain de place de merde.

Saloperie de karma!

Puis, y'a toute une flopée de types encore moins réglos que moi, mais noooon! Il faut forcément que ça tombe sur bibi! Je hais le destin. Nan, puis soyons honnêtes. L'intérêt de l'imprégnation, c'est que cette saloperie est sensée désigner le meilleur partenaire pour perpétuer la lignée. ALORS EXPLIQUEZ MOI LA PUTAIN D'LOGIQUE! Je suis un mec, et lui aussi est un mec! Comment vous voulez qu'on ait des gosses!

Oh. Je crois que j'vais vomir. Rien que d'imaginer la scène me donne des nausées. Achevez-moi. Sérieusement, donnez-moi un flingue que je puisse me tirer une balle, parce que c'est pas encore fini. Ouais. Y'a encore pire. Un dollar pour celui qui trouve.

Nan, c'est pas un petit intello boutonneux. Pour être honnête, j'aurais mille fois préféré tomber sur un type de ce genre. Je vous explique. Les bigleux du premier rang, ce sont mes choses à moi. Ils font tooouuut ce que je leur dit de faire et ils répondent "Amen". J'vous dit pas le temps qu'ça m'a prit pour arriver à ce stade d'intimidation. Les gens du commun pensent qu'ils suffit d'en bousculer un pour que tout le troupeau suive, mais c'est on ne peut plus faux. Il faut commencer par des regards sournois minutieusement dosés, puis après on enchaîne sur des menaces pour bien faire flipper le sujet. On laisse mijoter à feu doux, puis on les passe au grill en s'attaquant à ce qu'ils vénèrent. Arrivé à ce stade, vous avez le choix entre tuer son chien, bien que je ne sois jamais allé jusque là, détruire son précieux casier, vive le C4 des chantiers de démolition, réduire en cendre ses sacro-saints cours, de loin mon préféré, et toutes les méthodes de tortures indirectes que vous trouverez. Mais attention, indirectes, j'insiste. Les frapper provoque l'effet inverse à celui recherché. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je fais que vous faire parvenir mes observations. Et si l'un d'entre eux essaye de se rebeller ou de pousser les autres à la révolte, vous utilisez l'élément réfractaire comme un exemple. Les autres poules mouillées seront sages pour au moins deux mois.

Voilà pourquoi j'aurais tellement préféré que ce mec soit l'un de mes esclaves perso. Mais non. Il a fallut que ça tombe sur lui. Je suis maudit. Quelqu'un, là haut, m'en veut personnellement, j'en suis sûr.

Ouais, parce que ce type, cette calamité, je peux pas le piffrer. Je vous explique. Je venais de me faire virer pour atteinte à la pudeur, chantage, intimidation, atteinte à l'intégrité physique des élèves et des professeurs, tentative de corruption du corps enseignant, corruption du corps enseignant... et je crois que c'est tout. Un beau palmarès, hein? Ouais, j'en suis fier. Et alors? Y'en a bien qui sont fiers de se balader dans une caisse à savon, j'vois pas en quoi c'est différent.

Bref, je me suis fait virer du lycée de la Push et j'ai atterris à Forks. Pas que j'm'en plaigne, je commençais à m'ennuyer dans l'ancien. Aucun défi. Ouais, parce que dans le nid à sangsues, j'ai trouvé de l'occupation.

Nan, vous y êtes pas. Ce mec est totalement humain. Et puis, s'il l'avait pas été, j'aurais eut un alibi pour rayer son existence de la surface de la Terre.

Donc, le lycée de Forks est intéressant, socialement parlant, parce qu'on peut y croiser n'importe qui. Y compris ce mec. Et les pompom-girls les plus chaudes de toute la côte Ouest. Ceux qui disent "non", n'ont jamais fini entre leurs jolies griffes manucurées. Ces chattes en chaleur peuvent aussi se transforment en vraies harpies dès qu'elles sont contrariées. Et, croyez-moi, une harpie contrariée, ça se dompte difficilement. Ce jour-là, je me suis attiré le respect de tous les mecs de ce bahut. Et avec ma belle gueule et mes manies de Bad Boy, j'avais le monopole de la popularité, toutes catégories confondues. J'avais la main mise sur tout ce putain d'lycée. Le dieu du bahut.

Mais il est arrivé. Un petit con de Seattle. Ouais. C'est de ce mec dont je me suis imprégné. C'est pas arrivé tout de suite, en fait. Juste six mois plus tard. A croire qu'il y avait des mecs, là-haut, qui étaient en train de me juger et de déterminer si ma sentence n'était pas trop exagérée. Vous connaissez le verdict. Bref, ce salopard, jugé avec une gueule plus belle que la mienne et plus grand de surcroît!, avait été renvoyé de tous les lycées de Seattle. Ses friqués de parents l'avaient envoyé chez une tante pour essayer de lui mettre du plomb dans sa cervelle de piaf. Ce jour-là, ils auraient mieux fait de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat suisse. J'vais d'abord les buter avant d'me suicider.

Bref, ça fait six mois que cet enfoiré me fait de la concurrence et j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Le point positif de ce mec, c'est qu'il s'attire la sympathie et la crainte de n'importe qui seulement en un geste. Et ça me TUE, parce qu'il plus doué que moi. Et je suis mauvais perdant. Mais alors vraiment. Plus mauvaise foi que moi, vous aurez vraiment du mal à trouver.

Bref, lui et moi, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale avec pour objectif la suprématie de ce putain d'lycée. Et si l'on est a ex aequo, c'est parce que je me suis tué à la tâche quand ce mec ne faisait qu'être là. Lui et moi, c'est pas la guerre froide enjolivée de paroles hypocrites et de faux semblant. C'est un conflit ouvert, qu'il soit verbal, où je perd lamentablement, ou physique, là je prend un plaisir sadique à l'humilier publiquement.

Et c'est de ce mec que je suis imprégné. Qu'on m'achève. Sérieusement, trouvez-moi une corde solide. Je peux juste pas vivre avec ... ça en moi. Vous vous rendez compte? Je serais même plus capable de lui foutre une branlée! Nan, pas dans ce sens là. Jamais dans ce sens là. Beurk. Les dieux du karma sont sans pitié. Je pourrais même plus le haïr quand il me fera son sourire supra énervant du petit, bon Ok il est plus grand que moi, con qui se croit supérieur à moi! Je veux mourir.

C'est ça, marrez vous de mes malheurs! J'vous dirais rien, bande de vautours.

Y'aurais pas quelqu'un qui voudrait me prêter son épaule pour que je lui chiale dessus?

Personne? Saletés, va.

Et puis, ça aurait put être n'importe qui d'autre que LUI. Mais non, il faut forcément que ce soit le seul type de la galaxie que je peux pas piffrer et qui me donne envie de m'acheter une tronçonneuse pour pouvoir la baptiser dans son sang. Et je pourrais même pas le faire, parce que rien que cette idée me FOUT LES BOULES! Saloperie de malédiction!

Vous imaginez ce que j'ai put ressentir quand j'ai su ce sac d'hormones serait le seul avec lequel mon cinquième membre accepterait encore de se lever? Nan, vous pouvez pas. C'est trop d'horreur pour un seul être.

C'est ça, foutez-vous d'ma gueule.

Et puis, les salopards de ma meute, les traîtres qui n'osent même pas essayer d'esquisser un sourire et essayent de m'empêcher de me poignarder pour m'arracher cet organe palpitant qui m'oblige à faire coucouche panier, les pattes en rond, envers le pire cloporte de toute la création.

Ma vie est finie. Vous vous demandez pourquoi? Parce que je viens de croiser le regard de cet enfoiré et que j'me dit que j'devrais peut-être le tester avant de passer l'arme à gauche. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes tellement je suis pitoyable. Et puis qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fout chez moi?!

Comment ça, Paul l'a ramené?

Je vais l'assassiner. Ce bâtard de sac à puces à intérêt à écrire son testament en quatrième vitesse parce qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je le déchiquette. Ce salaud est en train de se rouler par terre de rire. Je vais le tuer. Dès que j'arriverais regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

Mon boulet personnel me demande dans quel merdier je l'ai fourré. Si j'lui dit qu'il peut me faire tout ce qu'il voudra que je répondrais "Amen", je peux déjà me faire Seppuku. Ce traître de Paul s'en occupe pour moi en lui expliquant "qu'il est tombé amoureux, le pauvre chou". C'est officiel, vous pouvez acheter la pierre tombale de Paul, je vais l'assassiner. Parce que c'est malheureusement l'horrible vérité. Achevez-moi. Pitié.

Et ce con qui se fout d'ma gueule. J'vais l'pulvériser.

Ah? En fait il se fout de la gueule de Paul. Ouf! L'honneur est sauf. Ah? Il se barre? OUAIS! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce traître d'organe, qui danse la lambada dès que cet enfoiré est à moins de 10 mètres.

Mais lâchez-moi, bande de sacs à puces testostéronnés! Montagnes de muscles sans une once de cervelle! Je veux mourir. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas dans cette phrase?! Y'a que trois mots. Un pronom nominal et deux verbes dont un non conjugué!

Comment ça, vous êtes curieux de voir comment j'vais essayer de le draguer? Mais ils sont tombés dans la quatrième dimension. Moi? Draguer ce type? Jamais! Plutôt crever.

Pff! Comme si ma mort allait l'attrister. Il sera le premier à danser sur ma tombe. On parie combien qu'il paye lui-même mes obsèques?

"Justement"? Comment ça, "justement"?

Mais c'est qu'ils ont raison, ces abrutis! Comme si j'allais lui accorder le moindre plaisir! J'me buterais pas si c'est ce qu'il veut! Na!

Eh oh! Prenez pas vos rêves pour de la réalité, je vais pas l'draguer. Eurk. Rien que cette idée me donne des boutons. J'vais juste lui pourrir la vie. Tellement qu'il me suppliera lui-même de l'achever. Mwahahaha! Je suis machiavélique.

Sérieusement? Vous pensez que j'me suis fait manipuler? Ah. C'est pas faux.

Vous pensez que je vais perdre face à ce coeur d'artichaut qui gémit dès que je pense à lui exploser la gueule à coups de battes de baseball? Jamais!

Oui, jamais.

Comment ça, ne jamais dire jamais? Eh! Ca veut dire quoi, ça?!

Que j'vais finir par tomber dans ses bras?

Mais ça va pas bien là-haut?

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a pas vraiment écorché les yeux.**

**Review?**

**Puissent les pandas nymphomanes du Liban vous bouffer les orteils avec du miel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon. Bah en fait, je crois que je vais en faire une série. Si vous lisez, c'est que ça doit pas vraiment vous déranger.**

**Ah. Et Ailesnoires passe par là, je suis intéressée mais j'ai pas ton mail.**

**Autre chose, je pars un peu en vrille et mon perso insulte un peu tout le monde, vous y compris.**

**Bref, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Mais pourquoi moi? Sérieusement?

Oh. Z'êtes encore là? Z'avez rien d'mieux à faire que vous foutre de ma gueule?

Mais quelle bande de sadiques, c'est pas possible...

Hein? Et pourquoi j'vous f'rais le plaisir de vous tenir au courant de malheurs apocalyptiques?

Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre, votre curiosité?

Bref. Au moins, j'aurais un crétin pour épancher mon désespoir. Oui. Parce que mon plan machiavélique pour faire souffrir l'enfoiré jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la boule s'est retourné contre moi.

VOUS VOUS EN DOUTIEZ?! Mais pourquoi vous me l'aviez pas dit, sales macaques dégénérés?!

Parce que ça vous fait marrer? Je vous hais. Mais bon, si j'avais pas été à ma place de merde, j'me s'rais pisser d'ssus de rire, alors j'peux pas trop vous en vouloir. Mais je vous hais quand même. Par principe.

Oui. J'ai des principes. Bon. J'avoue qu'au premier abord, on peut pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais j'en ai quand même.

Des exemples? Bah, je sais pas moi, "ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même gonzesse", ça vous va? Non? Euh... "ne jamais perdre la face devant le petit con de Seattle". Mieux? Ouais, sauf que celui-là, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y tenir. Pas que j'le veuille pas, juste, j'y arrive pas. C'est physiologique. Mon corps fait l'inverse que ce que lui dicte ma tête, alors forcément... ça provoque un court-circuit.

Un exemple? Mais vous pensez vraiment que j'vais vous raconter mes humiliations les plus horribles de toute mon existence d'"enfoiré de sale bâtard de fils de pute de merde!"?

J'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer? Ah. C'est pas faux. Vous m'direz, j'peux pas vraiment en parler avec les traîtres de ma meute, ils le savent déjà. Vive la télépathie.

Bref. Y'a eut la fois où je voulais lui sortir une insulte bien placée, sauf que j'lui ait sorti un compliment. Me demandez pas lequel, j'ai pas encore réussi à admettre que ma bouche ait put sortir un truc pareil. Mais bon, j'ai réussit à sauver les meubles en me cognant plusieurs fois la tête contre les casiers, qui ont fini en tôles gondolées. L'abruti auquel je suis malheureusement imprégné a cru comprendre que j'avais fait une rupture d'anévrisme. Humiliant, n'est-ce pas?

"Pas vraiment"? Ah. Vous avez pas l'contexte aussi, c'est normal. Y'a aussi eut la fois où il s'est changé devant moi dans les vestiaires. Bon, j'vous fait pas un dessin, vous auriez très bien devinez tous seuls c'qu'y s'est passé.

Mais non j'lui ai pas sauté dessus! Mais vous êtes totalement marteaux! Vous êtes au courant que fumer la moquette, c'est mauvais pour l'éponge de graisse qui remplace vos cerveaux? J'ai juste eut une putain d'érection! Vous faîtes pas des films! Et puis, j'ai eut du mal à fuir jusqu'aux chiottes discretos sans avoir l'air d'avoir le diable aux trousses. C'est pas pour m'vanter, mais le monument est plutôt bien foutu. Si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Bref, un épisode traumatisant. Parce que, même si _théoriquement_, je savais qu'il n'y aurait que pour _lui _que mon cinquième membre accepterait encore de se lever, le constater en direct est loin, trèèèèès loin, d'être comparable à la bouffée d'horreur suprême et absolue qui m'a assailli pendant que Popaul se manifestait à la simple vue d'un _dos _dénudé. Nan mais franchement. Avouez qu'c'est abusé. Un dos. Juste un dos.

C'est ça, marrez-vous. En attendant c'est pas vous qu'êtes obligés de subir trois putains d'heures de colle à la con avec, un dollar pour celui qui trouve, _lui_.

Yep. J'ai une chance du tonnerre du diable. Et donc, là, je suis en train de marmonner en maudissant la planète toute entière, et même au delà, en faisant des exercices à la con. Du moins, en essayant, parce que, je l'avoue, je suis un cancre et que je n'ai jamais rien compris à la physique.

Et donc: Mais pourquoi moi? Sérieusement?

Vous voulez savoir comment j'me suis retrouvé à devoir supporter pendant trois putains d'heures de merde l'unique présence de mon boulet perso? C'tout con. J'lui avais fait un piège pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dans ses lacets et qu'il se latte la gueule juste sous mon pif. Sauf que j'ai mal calculé mon coup et qu'il a fini dans mes bras. Putains d'enfoirés de dieux du karma. Du coup, mon loup intérieur, que j'adorerais pouvoir assassiner si c'était possible, à remuer la queue et... WHOA! J'vous arrête tout d'suite! J'ai juste eut envie de le câliner comme une peluche et de lui sortir des mièvreries qui m'ont donné des ulcères! Faut vous faire soigner, sérieux! Bref, un sourire de lapin cétin ornait mon visage, j'le sait parce qu'un enfoiré sans dent avait osé me prendre en photo, et l'autre gosse de richards l'a aperçu. Du coup, j'ai fait le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête pour sauver mon honneur de mâle. Nope. J'l'ai pas embrassé. Bon. J'avoue, ce serait mentir que de dire que cette idée ne m'a pas traversé furtivement l'esprit. Bref, j'l'ai envoyé au tapis d'un coup d'boule. Le son de son crâne heurtant la sol a sonné comme des carillons divins tenus par des anglelots potelés directement importés du Paradis. Tout simplement jouissif. Et moi, faible homme que je suis, n'est pas put résister à la tentation divine d'exploser dans un rire mégalo-maniaque devant sa sale gueule de beau gosse. Bon. Il l'a pas vraiment bien prit, comme vous vous en doutiez, et il a essayé de m'casser la gueule. Si vous aviez vu la tronche qu'il avait tiré quand il s'est pété l'bras! Bon, j'avais la mâchoire un peu démise, donc j'ai put que me rouler par terre de rire, à la place de marrer ouvertement. Mais cette scène restera à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Le cubitus et le radius explosés en deux. Juste. Le pied total. Sans jeu d'mots.

Enfin bref. Comme on était dans un couloir, les pions nous ont chopés et on a éccoppé de trois heures de colle. Pas le pied du tout. Mais alors du tout.

Pourquoi? Bah déjà que j'ai aucune idée de comment résoudre cet exo de merde, mais si en plus toute ma concentration est fixée, malgré moi, sur une nuque découverte à quelques centimètres de mon nez, je suis bon pour y rester toute la nuit. Ouais. Parce que ça me fait chier de l'avouer, mais je suis obligé de me foutre des baffes, mentales ou non, pour détourner le regard du bâtard égocentrique juste en face de moi.

Ma vie est pathétique. Que quelqu'un vienne achever mes souffrances. Par pitié.

Oui. Je suis en train de pleurer de désespoir sur ma copie. Enfin, quelques petites larmichettes et discrètement, parce que l'enfoiré est quand même dans mon champ de vision. En même temps, les humains sont tellement aveugles, insensibles, sourds, et avec un odorat tellement atrophié que je me demande parfois s'ils en ont.

Non, je suis pas raciste. Juste réaliste. Mais avouez que vous servez que dalle! Tenez, la gourde dépressive transformée en sangsue. La définition même de l'inutilité. Pire! Un véritable aimant à emmerde. Bah ouais, parce que les Cullen étaient peinards avant qu'elle débarque et qu'elle foute boxon partout où elle passe. Mais non, je la déteste pas. Bon, d'accord, je la déteste. Mais c'est Dracula version potiche, qui ne peut pas la détester?

Vous? Wow. Et vous carburez au sucre aussi? Nan, mais parce que trop de mièvrerie dans l'sang, c'est dangereux pour la santé mentale, vous savez? Bah maintenant vous savez.

Que j'en revienne à mon boulet perso coincé avec moi dans une pièce vide et dans un bâtiment désert? Mais c'est parfait pour commettre un meurtre, tout ça! Ca me donne vraiment des idées.

Ah. J'ai peut être eut un gloussement sadique puisque Môsieur le roi du bahut s'est retourné sur le pauvre roturier que je suis avec un haussement de sourcil tellement supérieur et détestable. Je le hais, et je lui dit. Accentuentation du haussement de sourcil. L'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tant mieux. Parce que le jour où il comprendra sera celui de mon suicide.

Une minute! Que quelqu'un mette ma vie en pose! Vite!

Est-ce qu'il a bien fait ce que je crois penser qu'il a fait? Nan parce que sinon je suis pas le seul dont le bocal tourne pas rond. J'vous explique. Ce bâtard d'enfoiré s'est retourné sur sa chaise, se faisant, a mit ses mains et sa tête sur le dossier et a passé ses deux longues jambes de chaque côté d'un pied de chaise, me donnant une vue imprenable sur son entre-jambe. Et c'est pas tout. Yep, y'a pire. J'vous l'donne en direct d'un point d'vue extérieur. Parce que j'suis trop éberlué pour pouvoir commenter. Et qu'j'suis surtout trop occupé à essayer de comprendre que vous y arriverez mieux sans moi.

L'enfoiré ayant ses jambes impudiquement découvertes lui fait un sourire lui donnant des sueurs froides. Alex n'a jamais vu un sourire aussi flippant et transpirant de machiavélisme. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant que sa vie n'était pas suffisamment merdique pour les dieux du karma.

-Tu me hais? répète t il, amusé.

Alex ne trouve rien à dire, hypnotisé par le lent ballet des lèvres fines.

-Je sais, reprend t il sans se départir de son sourire, que tu penses le contraire.

Un camion citerne remplit de plomb descend dans l'estomac du pauvre métamorphe. Celui-ci essaye vainement de se défendre en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles.

L'imprégné rapproche son corps de celui du Quileute, se mettant en déséquilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise. Alex n'arrive même plus à interdire à son corps de se tendre vers son nouveau centre de gravité.

-Tu me penses donc si stupide? lui glisse t il à moins de 10 centimètres de lui.

Son souffle frais lui caresse le visage.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas tes regards insistants et ton attitude étrange? Sans compter tes farces puériles.

Le blond caresse le beau visage basané ayant brisé nombre de coeurs avec sa main plâtrée.

-Je suis assez rancunier, confesse t il dans un sourire faux. Tu as voulu jouer, Alex, susurre t il en frôlant ses lèvres. Voyons combien de temps tu arriveras à tenir avant de tomber à mes pieds, finit il en se décollant et en ramassant ses affaires.

Le Quileute est scotché, incapable du moindre mouvement, encore coincé sur la sensation des lèvres si proches des siennes.

Arrivé à la porte, sa némésis lui lance:

-J'ai failli oublier, fit il avec nonchalance. La prochaine fois que as besoin de te soulager, essaye d'être un peu plus discret.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que mon esprit s'est reconnecté. J'ai piqué un fard monumental et cet enfoiré s'est tiré en ricanant comme la pourriture qu'il est.

Je sens que ma tête fait des allers et retours entre la table et l'air.

Bon. Ne dramatisons pas. Récapitulons ensemble ce qu'il vient de se passer, maintenant que vous êtes mieux informés que moi.

Alors, ce bâtard de sale gosse de friqués du cul s'est penché sur moi et m'a dit qu'il savait que je bandais rien qu'à la vue de son dos.

Bon. Objectivement parlant, c'est pas vraiment la fin du monde. N'est-ce pas?

MAIS BORDEL JE SUIS FOUTU! L'APOCALYPSE EST LA! MA VIE EST FINIE! PAUL VA ME BALANCER DES VANNES POUR L'ETERNITE! Je suis mort. Mais pourquoi moi? Sérieusement? Pourquoi autant de malédictions sur ma pauvre petite personne.

Quoi? Vous dîtes que c'pas fini? Y'a pire? Y'a pire. PUTAIN D'BORDEL Y'A PIRE!

Cet enfoiré veut me faire payer son bras pété. Alors qu'il se l'est brisé tout seul comme un grand! Mais c'est pas juste!

Hein? Il. Veut. Jouer? Mais jouer à quoi? J'ai jamais joué, moi! Bon, j'avoue. J'ai voulu faire de sa vie un enfer, ça peut s'apparenter à un jeu.

...

"Voyons combien de temps tu arriveras à tenir avant de tomber à mes pieds."

...

Haha. Ha.

Je veux mourir.

Tel est prit qu'y croyait prendre? Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Mon magnifique plan du tonnerre de Dieu a été revisité façon bâtard égocentrique imbu de sa personne et atteint du complexe de Dieu. Mais sinon, tout baigne dans ma vie.

Pitié. Donnez moi une épaule pour pleurer. Ma copie est déjà noyée.

C'est ça. Marrez vous. Etranglez vous dans votre salive, ça vous f'ra les pieds.

Je hais ma vie. Vraiment. Et j'excècre encore mon traître de corps qui a réagit comme le pire félon de toute la création.

Mais allez-y! Vous génez pas, surtout! Je suis juste en pleine dépression, mais continuez à vous foutre d'ma gueule!

C'mieux. Et que j'vous y reprenne plus!

Bon. Le point positif, c'est que plus rien ne pourra plus m'arriver. Essayez de trouver pire, juste pour voir. Z'y arrivez pas, hein? Tant mieux pour ma gueule. Mais avouez quand même, qu'à ce point là, c'est même plus d'la malédiction. C'est carrément ARMAGGEDON revisité en missile téléguidé pointé droit sur ma pomme! Non. Je ne trouve pas que j'exagère. Je pense même que cette métaphore minimalise la merde qui me poursuit. Ouais, ben prenez ma place et en reparlera.

Le bruit sourd de ma tête heurtant sans répit ce qui avait été une table en bois n'avait pas dû être discret puisqu'un pion solitaire entra. Ah. Bah en fait non, c'était pas un pion. Un dollar pour celui qui trouve.

Yep. Un mort réincarné en boule à facette disco. Et pas n'importe lequel. Bah nan, parce que sinon mon karma aurait été normal. Le type qui sent les émotions. Génial. Vraiment. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, y'a un dieu qu'a un compte à régler avec moi. C'pas possible autrement.

C'qu'il fout ici alors qu'il a finit l'lycée depuis belle lurette? Bonne question. Je m'empresse de lui demander.

Apparemment, sa copine pote avec Trelawney l'a envoyé vérifier que je foute pas l'feu au bâtiment, histoire de me cramer avec. C'pas con comme idée. Ah ouais mais non, les pompiers rappliqueraient trop vite pour que mon corps finisse en cendre et ne se régénère plus. Bon, faut que j'demande à quelqu'un d'me décapiter. Ca je suis au moins sûr que ça marche. P'têt que la sangsue voudrait bien.

Ah. Bah en fait non. Mais ils servent à rien, sérieux!

Hein? Ah non! Pas question! Jamais!

Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans le nid à sangsue. Jamais! Plutôt crever! Oh. Quelle bonne idée que voilà. Si j'essaye de l'buter, il m'butera! CQFD. Je suis trop fort. Dommage que l'espèce humaine doive se passer d'un génie tel qu'un moi.

Hé ho! On a bien droit à un peu d'égocentrisme aux portes de la mort, alors faîtes pas chier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chie, le moyenâgeux? Comment ça, "mon suicide n'est pas envisageable"? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre?

Bella serait triste pour Jacob? Mais j'fais même pas partie d'sa meute! C'est quoi c'bordel?! Chers voyeurs indiscrets, nous nageons en pleine science fiction. Que ceux connaissant la brasse regagne la berge avant que le tsunami ne débarque. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, des algues me retiennent au fond de cet océan bordélique.

Bah quoi? C'pas parce que j'suis un salopard qu'j'ai pas l'droit de faire un peu de poésie. Si. C'est de la poésie. Incultes.

Ah. Le blondinet dépressif finit par accoucher. Alors, apparemment, sa copine a entendu parler de mon problème et s'est mis dans l'crâne de nous mettre ensemble.

...

WHOA! On arrête les frais! On stop la machine! Personne ne se mêle de ma vie amoureuse! Personne! Pigés?

L'a pigé. Ouf! J'ai vraiment cru que...

Excuse moi?

Mon cerveau doit avoir un problème, je repose la question.

Mon cerveau a DEFINITIVEMENT un problème. C'est juste pas possible. Mais quel Sang froid trouverait divertissant de me voir patauger dans la merde qu'est ma vie? Apparemment, Alice Cullen.

Que quelqu'un m'achève. Par pitié.

Parce qu'à ce train là, et entre mon imprégné et la vampire voyante du coin, je vais finir par réellement me faire un mec.

Ah! Non! Cette fois, j'vous interdit d'vous marrer! C'est pas marrant! Pas marrant du tout! C'est l'horreur absolue!

**Bon, bah je vous attend au tournant, parce que j'ai une autre fic en attente et deux chap tous les six mois ça fait pas bcp quand même.**

**Puissent les baudruches d'autruches pleines de fanfreluches aimées par les cruches vous faire une escarmouche de la mouche qui se douche!**

**(Vive les dico de rimes ^^)**

**(j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire ¥, je suis trop forte!) **


End file.
